disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins (1994 film) (UK VHS 1998)
Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins '''is a UK VHS Released In 1998 And Was Distributed By Disney Video and BBC Video. Plot Notes '''Voice (1975-1981): * Sally Field as Sleek Otter/Tabby Whiskers * Lucille Bliss as Long Whiskers/Mama Badger (First Time) * Joe Ranft as Kindly Badger/Lame Otter * Kevin Spacey as Lean Fox/Slow Otter * Joey Lawrence as Fox Cubs/Young Badger/Young Fox/Baby Bobby/Young Dim (First Both Recorded In 1990) * Dave Foley as Sage Hedgehog/Goodie Anthropomorphic Ant #1 (Flik) * Jerome Ranft as Sly Stoat/Stout Fox/Lightning Weasel/Smooth Otter * Lara Jill Miller as Young Weasel/Baby Weasel/Baby Fox/Baby Badger/Baby Lucy * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Quick Weasel/Lean Vixen/Stout Vixen/Wily Stoat * Ken Sansom as Jay/Leader Frog/Young Adult Toad/Young Adult Mole/Young Adult Rabbits and Hares Voice (Present Day) *Jeremy Barrett as Mr. Rabbit/Mole/Marcus Duck/Oliver (a Cute Cat , Not Kitten)/White Cat *Rupert Farley as Fox/Mr. Hare/Tuck Hare/Rolly Polly *Sally Grace as Owl/Weasel/Sally the Howler *Stacy Jefferson as Vixen/Adder/Kestrel/Mrs. Hare/Mrs. Rabbit/Miss Cat *Pamela Keevilkral as Mrs. Squirrel/Silly Rabbit/Archie’s Sister *Ron Moody as Badger/Toad/Whistler/Archie The Business Man/Don Crupo *Frank Welker as The Mouses/Rats/Otters/Ducks/Party Hare *Paul Winchell as Dim/Happy Hedgehog/Daring Squirrel *Ben Burtt as Jones Reed/Jake Wilson *Owen Wilson as Richard Daniel/Red Jake *Teresa Gallagher as Young Girl’s Sister (Adult)/Lady Redhead/Sassy The Cat *Dana Elcar as Dr. Jackson *Richard Dean Anderson as Man In a Tuxedo Suit/Willy Jackson *Jim Cummings as The Ants/Bugs/Otters #2 *Debi Derryberry as Young Girl/Baby Oliver/Young Oliver *Teresa Gallagher as Little Sister Abby/Otter Cubs/Sassy the Kitten *Lara Jill Miller as Leverets/Baby Rabbits/Baby Mices/Baby Cat *Joey Lawrence as Young Cat/Leverets Release Date: * 27th April 1998 Distributed By: * Disney Videos and BBC Video Opening Previews (UK) # Disney Piracy Warning # Peter Pan (Now Available on Video) # The Preacher's Wife # Cinderella (Now Available on Video) # Sesame Street (Long) (Available Now on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Long) (Available Now on Video) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Available Now on Video) # The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (Only on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # Flubber (Coming Soon on Video) # The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (Coming Soon on Video) # Also Available From BBC Young Collection Slide From The Animals of Farthing Wood audio cassette. # Oliver and Company Trailer (Short) # BBC Video slide 4 - AoFW # Stay Tuned (Purple Screen) # Disney Videos Logo # BBC Video Logo (1997) # Walt Disney Pictures (Slightly Changed-Fanfare Variant) # BBC Films Logo # Start of Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins (1994) Closing Previews (UK) # End of Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins (1994) # Walt Disney Pictures (Silent) # BBC Films (Silent) # BBC Video Logo (Closing) # Winnie the Pooh Videos from 1998 with clips of "Happy Pooh Day", "Working Together", "Clever Little Piglet" and "Tigger-ific Tales!". # BBC Video slide 2 - AoFW # The Sesame Street Collection from 1998 with clips of "Sing-Along", "Get Up and Dance", "Sleepy Time Songs and Stories", "Big Bird's Story Time", "Learning to Share" and "Telling the Truth". (Which one is missing from your collection?) (Short Version) # Walt Disney Classics Trailer (1995) # The Little Mermaid: Story Studio # Walt Disney Classics Trailer (Short Version) # BBC Video Slide 5 - AoFW # EuroDisney Resort Paris sneak peek on Sunday 12th April 1992 # The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh (Available Now On Video) Gallery Farthing Wood- The Adventure Begins (Cassette).jpeg|Cassette 648F1FF7-6E23-4F81-B84C-9068A0ED96E3.jpeg|Spine Category:VHS Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:Disney VHS Tapes